


L Is For The Way You Look At Me

by TheAngstLord



Series: Bear [11]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngstLord/pseuds/TheAngstLord
Summary: For the longest time, Muriel didn't know what love was until Asra came into his life.
Relationships: Asra & Muriel (The Arcana), Asra/Muriel (The Arcana)
Series: Bear [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475036
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	L Is For The Way You Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for a good friend @artisticfox on Tumblr!

“You’re very comfy!” Asra declares suddenly, going on to lean on Muriel as they cuddle close under their blankets.

“I-I’m not…” Muriel manages to mumble, embarrassed.

Being an orphan isn’t fun at all. The adults don’t care about them, and they constantly have to find food in order to survive another night.

Muriel, however, is very thankful he at least has shelter. A place where he can stay safe from the freezing nights.

When Asra met Muriel again after their incident, he offered his home under the docks for him to stay. He took it, feeling like it was rude to refuse someone.

It wasn’t anything big, but it was a heaven to them. There were so many colors in their little home, and they were very bright. Pillows of yellow, magenta, red, and orange, the magical lights filled with pinks and purples. Muriel stands out in these beautiful arrays of colors, especially his blanket. It was a muted green laced with dirty orange. He was so...grey compared to their safe haven.

Asra always seems to disagree on that fact, though. He always says his eyes are very pretty. It reminds him of the forest when it was blanketed in the sunlight on a perfect summer day.

It was...an oddly detailed description. He thought it was weird.

…His eyes are pretty? It’s hard to truly believe that. Everything about him was...cold, while everything about Asra was so warm.

But it didn’t matter at the moment, him and Asra live comfortably together, that is for sure. Maybe it is under the musky, dark docks, but it is very welcoming. He never felt...so safe before. This is their own little world that they had to themselves.

“I’m...not comfortable…” Muriel says, still doubting.

How could he be comfortable? He’s...so big, and boney...

“Yes you are! From now on, you’re my new pillow!”

“Wh-!”

He gets cut off by Asra hugging him close and tight. “You’re soft!” 

For the longest time, Muriel didn’t know how to react. What was this feeling? He felt warm, anxious, but relaxed at the same time.

He...didn’t feel too much. It felt good. Is it the hug itself, or is it because it was Asra? He’s never been hugged so tightly before...

Maybe...this is a good thing? Otherwise he wouldn't be feeling this way...right? 

He didn’t feel abnormal. He didn’t feel big.

Years have passed since that day, and Muriel...suffered a lot.

He was forced into the coliseum to kill in Lucio’s name, or Lucio would hurt Asra. A simple manipulation tactic, but it made them both get trapped under his thumb. He made it very clear he was serious as well.

He couldn’t let it happen. H-He couldn’t! Asra is all he has…

When he finally escaped that hellhole, he sliced through his hair with his battle axe and left it uneven, which Asra is currently washing and fixing up. Apparently he ran away as well so he could find him. They were now in the middle of the forest next by a long river, sitting in the quiet, only the running water audible.

“Your hair is very soft after you wash it…” Asra says quietly, brushing through Muriel’s black locks with a strained smile. He wants to lighten up the mood.

Muriel glances at him, eyes red and puffy.

Asra’s smile falters, and his eyes trail back to Muriel’s hair, returning to brush through it and cut the strands that were uneven.

“There we go...all done.”

Muriel reaches to feel around his hair. It felt neat...and clean. 

Why is Asra even here? Doesn’t he resent him? He killed so many people-

“How about I make some smoked eel?” Asra asks gently, a little hope in his eyes.

Why did he look at him so pleadingly? Is he pitying him?

“.........Okay.” Muriel finally grumbles. It was almost inaudible, but Asra caught onto it. “C….Can you make something for her too?” He asks, motioning to the wolf.

This wolf...Inanna...he’s the reason why he had the will to escape, and risk Asra’s safety from Lucio. She wouldn’t fight him...and he couldn’t kill her. He broke his chains and...just ran. Ran far away. He didn’t know where he could go, but Inanna followed him anyways. He didn’t understand why she could ever trust him...he was about to kill her.

It didn’t matter, he supposes. She’s here, and it doesn’t look like she wants to leave, either.

He’s just so thankful that Asra is okay, and got out of Lucio’s clutches.

Asra smiles, a soft one. “Of course...she looks like she’s starving. Aren’t you, girl?” 

Inanna whines a bit. She definitely needs some nutrients. She’s unhealthily skinny, to the point where her ribs, shoulder bones, and spine are showing.

“Let me get cooking.” Asra says, moving away and making a small fire.

Muriel watches him as he continues to sit on a fallen tree log, Inanna laying down by his feet.

Why is he always so kind?...He could never do anything for him yet he…

He’s still here.

He has no idea where he would be without him. 

Is it so selfish to say he wants him to stay, even after all the horrible things he’s done?...

What is this feeling? Why is his heart pounding?...

…..Oh stars.

He loves him.

Muriel startles when he feels Asra tugging at his locks. “A-Asra-”

“Shh. Stop fussing, I’m just braiding your hair.”

Muriel grumbles, flushing heavily.

Asra had insisted on Muriel going to the masquerade. It’s for...a quite serious reason. Saving the world from the Devil, and they can’t do it without him.

It sounds too crazy to be true but...it’s happening.

Muriel has a hut now, which he built himself. This is where they were currently at.

“Y-Y-You don’t need to braid m-my hair...I don’t want to be seen…” He manages to get out.

Asra pouts, but stops braiding and settles on brushing his hair back down. “Oh fiiiine. But let me braid your hair when we’re alone at least?”

He can’t help but blush even more, the flush reaching to the tips of his ears. “I...f-f-fine…”

Asra smiles bright, his amethyst eyes sparkling with glee. “Alright!”

His heart skips a beat.

Oh...he’s falling for him more.

His feelings have gotten so much stronger over the many years they’ve spent time together.

He hates to state it...but he has gotten a little jealous because of the apprentice.

When Asra resurrected them...he spent the majority of his time with them. It made him feel alone, even when Inanna was with him throughout that time. He never held a grudge...it wasn’t anyone’s fault but his own for falling so hard.

Some part of him craves to hold him...nut he’s too much of a coward to act on it.

What if he doesn’t feel the same? He can’t ruin what they have...he’s all he has.

...He’ll stay in the dark.

That is what he was planning but…

Asra kissed him at the end of the masquerade.

He was frozen...shocked. What is this? His palms are sweating, his heart is beating double time, he doesn’t know where to put his hands-

It ended too soon, with Asra smiling up at him...what did this mean for them? Does this mean he...feels the same?

He’s too scared to ask.

It is now nights later, and they were on a clear patch of grass, staring up at the sky.

The quiet is supposed to be comfortable but...it isn’t. Should Muriel bring up the kiss? About what it meant to him? What HE means to him?

“Stargazing was a wonderful idea.” Asra says with a sigh of content.

“I...I-It was…” Muriel mumbles out.

Please.

Just say it.

Asra sits up, about to stand as he smiles down at him.

Don’t let him slip away.

“You look so handsome in the moonlight-“

He quickly grabs his wrist, words slipping out before he could even try to stop it. “I think I love you.”

Only silence follows as Asra stares down at him with wide eyes.

Oh no.

W-Was it too soon? Did he say it wrong? What is he doing? He messed up. He’s going to run-

Asra suddenly kneels back down, cupping his face with his free hand. “Muriel...do you mean that?”

His heart catches in his throat. Should he lie? No...he could never lie to him. His beautiful eyes could see through him.

“...I do.”

Asra smiles bright, tackling him in a hug.

His eyes widen. “Asra- Mm!”

He is cut off with a passionate kiss.

Oh wow…

This feels better than the first one.

He can feel so many things...happiness, excitement, love...it is overwhelming.

Asra eventually pulls away, pressing his forehead against his. “I think I love you, too.”

Muriel looks up at his eyes. “You mean that?...”

“Of course I do. I could never lie to you. I...actually was afraid I pushed you away with that first kiss…” He laughs awkwardly. “Muriel, you mean everything to me...how could I not fall for you?”

What is this feeling in Muriel’s chest?

Oh.

It must be joy.

Asra suddenly looked startled, starting to thumb his cheek. “M-Muriel!”

Ah, he’s crying.

He sobs softly, pulling Asra close so he could hide in his neck. He feels...embarrassed, and overwhelmed.

Asra reaches his hand behind his head and scratches his scalp. “Shhh...We’re okay.”

“I-I know I just-“ He sniffles. “I...I-I’m happy.”

Asra’s eyes brimming with tears as he hugs him tighter. “I am too…”

Under the blooming stars, the magician and the hermit held each other for a long time, fearful that the other may disappear as soon as they let go.

When they had the chance to calm down, they head back to Muriel’s hut for privacy and to spend more time together. Many things happened that night, and they wouldn’t change it for the world.

Muriel slowly blinks awake when he feels the sunlight tickling his skin, only to see Asra awake right by his side with a fond smile on his face.

“What?...”

“You’re very endearing when you’re half asleep…” Asra says with a giggle, reaching to fix up his hair. “And your bed head is adorable.”

Muriel pouts, grumbling.

Asra laughs a bit as he starts to sit up, but stops when he feels Muriel gently grabbing his hand.

“....A few more minutes?”

Asra hums in content, kissing the corner of his mouth. “Anything for you, baby bear.”

Muriel pulls him close, nuzzling comfortably into his neck.

Everything felt so right in the world.

Muriel needs a lot of time to heal, but Asra will be there every step of the way.

He knows this now.

It will be okay.


End file.
